sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures Of:Team Shishiko
First Mission: 'Wow, i can't believe me and honey actually broke up after two years," red said in his head"things are going to be pretty different with her not around,"In his mind, a flashback reanacted with honey's facial expression and the words that pondered around in his head were:"Red how could you? i thought i knew you!" honey's voice echoed in his head over and over...He was pulled back into reality with a low slapping sound of a file being dropped on a table"What this?" red said as he picked the file up and scanned through it"Its a file on Dr.Evo Machinero, apparently he supposed to be some sort of threat to us..." tanja explained"Says here:He egmans older brother?"red pointed out"Yea, well if he's anything like eggman this will be cake walk!" june said excitedly"Aurio was leaning on the wall on the other side of the room listening she walked over slowly but steady and headed for the rest of the team"Y'know,"she started"you guys shoulded be so overconfident all the time, it will lead to-" she was cut of by red"Yea,Yea, despair and other among us will be emotianally scarred and bla bla bla!"red said mimicking her...Aurio folded her arms and scowled and leant back on the wall. Meanwhile, on the other side of town honey and matt were on a date"Matthew your such a wonderful guy but i can" she was interupted by him"honey its cool, if you still have feelings for red, i don't mind, i know what's it like also" he explained and thoughts of kimiko popped in to his head.They continued walking until they stopped at aice cream parlor, to talk... Back with team shishiko: red was sitting on the front step of the base "Sup" june said having himself a sit beside him. "hey um... can i ask you something?" june said, red let out a heavy sigh and said"really june? if this is about shishiko all i have to say is this: She likes you, you like her, you think about her at night, and smell her scent every time you see a slice of strawberry cheesecake you remember telling her nothing would seperate the two of you, and remember that she was the best kisser, you remember carrying her out af harm's way and loved it when she flirted with you,you got pissed when she was busy working and you wanted to go chiil out, you where always by her-" he stopped when june gave him a weird look,"What?" he said "nothing oh nothing,"he said with a sarcastic look on his face and headed back for the door, he stopped in front of it and gave red a peice of advice:"Honey is nice girl red, she might give you another chance..." june said and went through the front door. Later on that night, red was staring out the window but, little did he know, on the other side of town, honey was doing the same: they were thinking about each other, they constantly got through envents way more hurtful than a simple kiss, so why couldn't they overcome this one? They asked themselfs this question over and over until it became a lullaby that gently rocked them to sleep..... "Okay so what are we doing again?" red asked as the team walked down the hot sunny street,"We, are going to find some information on Dr.Machinero, and the only way is to find the person closest to him" she said with a smirk"oh no!" red and kimiko said together Before they knew it ,they were at eggman's secret base:Red let out another heavy sigh and rolled his eyes"here we go" he whispered to june dramactictly"hmpt, the things we do for good.." he said angrily..."Sshh! guys we have to be quiet!" shishiko said with a serious look on her face. They headed down a long hallway and were in the main central of eggman's base."Okay guys, lets split up" shishiko said "Do we really have to split up to find eggman?" june asked"yes! because if you and red are in the same area for more then 2 minutes, who knows what will happen!!! kimiko explained"Well, if you and Red are together even less than a second, who know what will happen then! lifes will hang in the balance! well be blown to bits! we might even get-" Kimiko put her hand in his face and said" whatever!" "c'mon june! i wont bite! unless you want me to..."she winked flirtasiously,"Woa that is way past the bounderiesof a 14 year old!" red said shockingly."I'm going to be 15 next month, and besides your only 17!" she pointed out. After hours of stealth and spying they returned to their based mostly everyone was tired except:red....He kept sitting on the couch staring at piture of him and honey together, the others watch from a distance"Man i feel bad for kissing him.." kimiko said with a guilty conscious..."I'm suprised he isn't mad at me..." she said sadly"Well red really doesn't hold grudges against anyone" June said..."yea well it's not your fualt," shishiko said "Its not?" kimiko said cheering up abit,"Nah, its all your fualt" june said.... Meanwhile with honey,Her and Matt were just coming out of the ice cream parlor, when a giagantic robot appeared in front of them, Awestruck, the two of them stared: that's when matt jumped into action, he tod honey to stay back and encased his hands in fire, that's when matt's stance reminded her of red... Back at the base of team shishiko,A red light flashed on and off and the alarmed sounded"Guys we got a threat on our hands!"Tanja shouted...Everyone ran over to her and the super computer showed footage of matt and honey triying to destroy it,"Okay guys let's go!" shishiko said,"No! i'm taking THIS one" red said and he ran out the door In the city it was a terrible catostrophe! Buildings were deystroyed, people were running in terror...."Ugh, it's to strong!" matt said...Suddenly a gigantic burst of flames went through the bot, shocked at first, but then honey gave a smile,"There's only one hedgehog, who can do that!" she said to herself..."Give it up, Machinero! I'm here now!" he exclaimed."MUAHAHAHAHAH! Never red hedgehog! Unlike my brother Ivo... i have the mechanical skills of a god!" he said happily "Oh please! tails has bulit bigger things then this!" he said with a smirk."Hmpt, soon everyone you know and love shall be my evil minions!" "World Domination huh?" red started and he felt the anger grow inside him, before he knew he was covered in flames that reached about:16,250,000 degrees."I. won't. Let you!!!" a he sent a gigantic blast around him, knocking both honey and matt down.. It covered a ten mile radius, adn blew Dr.Machinero bot's to bits and sent him flying...when it was all over, buildings were deystroyed,and the town was really messed up!Shishiko and the others were just arriving, Red body gently fell to the ground and the chaos ring on his finger snapped in two...A red dust blew from red's body when it broke..."Oh no!" it's finally happened!" honey said Category:Stories